Sailor Moon: NeoScouts
by Aneko Hino
Summary: The Scouts from the future came to the past to help Sailor Moon and the others scouts.
1. Default Chapter

**Title: **Sailor Moon; Neo-Scouts

**Subtitle: **New Arrival

A woman looked over to the man that was by her side and sighed. As the man beside of her looked over, he could only see part of her face for must was covered by shadows.

"Watashi no Néko, what is wrong?" The man said wrapping his left arm around the woman.

"I fear that we're won't be able to find her in time, Ichiro," The woman said looking over toward Ichiro who was by her side. She give him a sadden smile.

"Do not fear, Aneko, we will find her. She is in the city; it's only a matter of time." Ichiro lightly pressed his lips against the Aneko's cheek and lifted his hand up to rub her back.

"Yes, Ichiro, we'll find her." Said an unknown voice said. Both of them turned toward the voice and nodded. A faint sound of beeping bought Aneko's eyes toward her wrist, lifting it up she flipped it open. "Hai!" She said.

"We found the Queen; meet us back in the apartment." The soft voice said before Aneko closed the com, looking back at Ichiro.

* * *

Usagi sighed as she rolled over, peeping over to the little pink and white 'Hello Kitty' clock that sat on her side-table. It took a while before Usagi shot up with a scream. "I'M LATE."

* * *

It took Usagi almost 20 minutes longer to get to school because her mother wanted her to do a few chores around the house. Usagi was happy that her mother wrote a note for her.

This was the first time that her mother did something like this, but Usagi wasn't complaining. It got her out of trouble and she didn't have to stand outside of the room.

* * *

"Is that her?" Aneko said as she looked down from where she was standing on the side of a building. There were nine people total, all girls but one.

"She doesn't look like much," a girl named Nami said. The girl had her arms cross against her chest. "Are you sure that is the Queen?"

"That is the Queen, remember this is the past. The Queen was a bit of a ditz when she was younger," said the tallest person in the group. "We'll wait until all of the Sailor Scouts are at Mars's shrine."

"I agree." Aneko said as she turned around.

"Where are you going, Aneko?" Namistated turned her head to follow Aneko.

"I'm going to eat. The school doesn't let out until 3, and I'm not going to wait around here." She said before jumping off of the edge.

"Lets go, we can rest before meeting the Sailor Scouts and the Queen." Ichiro said before following Aneko.

* * *

Once school had let out, Usagi was found waiting outside with a tight look on her face, in one of her hands was a letter. Anxious about the others to join her, Usagi nibbled on her lower lip.

"Hey Usagi, what's wrong?" said a voice beside of her, to the left. Turning her head Usagi cracked a small smile at Ami before holding up the letter so that she could see it.

"This was in my bag." Usagi said, her voice trembling. "Whoever gave this to me knew about us."

Ami looked at Usagi for a moment before reading the letter. Brows fused together, Ami looked back to Usagi.

"When did you get this, Usagi?"

"When I came back from the bathroom. When I asked who placed it there everyone said they didn't see anyone." Usagi explain to Ami.

"Well it says to meet at Rei's shrine so let's get the other and meet this person." Ami said pulling Usagi with her.

* * *


	2. New Friends

**Title:** Sailor Moon: Neo-Scouts

**Subtitle:** New Friends

After Ami and Usagi found the other scouts about the letter and the meeting. The Scouts found themselves waiting at Rei's shrine. Usagi sat biting on her fingernails of her left hand while she looked around the room several times. She didn't know what to do; she was the leader yet she was clueless of what to do about the unknown person or people. Ami was still analyzing the letter, trying to see what else she could do. Rei was currently praying for a vision to see who could be the author of the letter. Both Kino and Aino were talking quietly to themselves about the letter.

At the sound of the door opening all of them jumped up and moved toward the front of the room. Hotaru, Setsuna, Haruka, and her lover Michiru entered the room with letter just like what Usagi had. Haruka looked toward the Inner Scouts and shook her head.

"What is with you? We all had gotten this letter." Haruka said holding up her letter for the others to see. "It says to come here."

"Usagi had gotten the same letter; we're waiting for the person or people who sent it to come." Ami reply standing up and walking over to Haruka.

"May I see your letter?" Haruka turned her blue eyes toward Michiru before handing her letter over to Ami. She then moved over to Michiru. While Ami looked over the letter Rei went back to praying. There was quite for several minutes before Ami spoke up. "It's near the time that the letter spoke of. "

* * *

**At the same time**

* * *

"Girls," Aneko stopped when she looked toward Ichiro, "and Boy, I think its time to meet the future queen."

"I think we should go as Sailor so not to scare them to much." Akano said smirking brightly toward her leader.

"Let's go as sailor," Aneko declared after a few minutes before she narrowed her eyes at Akano.

"And what about me?" Hooseki asked pouting, "I'm not a Sailor Scout."

"No you're not but you don't know how to be," Aneko exclaimed her redden eyes moved toward pink-hair girl. "Just wait until we are seen; I don't want you to get hurt."

"Alright Aneko."

Aneko nodded as she took out her transformation pen while the others did the same.

"Phobos Power, MAKE-UP!" Aneko shouted as her pen gleamed with a vivid red light while she raised her hand to catch her pen before twirling around.

"Eclipse Power, MAKE-UP!" Nami hollered out as her pen shimmered with a bright blue light while she raised her hand to catch her pen before twirling around.

"Callisto Power, MAKE-UP!" Akano yelled as her pen glowed with a blinding green light while she raised her hand to catch her pen before twirling around.

"Comet Power, MAKE-UP" Hana screamed as her pen blazed with a unsighted yellow light while she raised her hand to catch her pen before twirling around.

"Jauns Power, MAKE-UP" Jun'ko shrieked as her pen radiated with a flushed black light while she raised her hand to catch her pen before twirling around.

"Charon Power, MAKE-UP" Yukiko cried as her pen flashed with a twinkled purple light while she raised her hand to catch her pen before twirling around.

"Oberon Power, MAKE-UP" Meiko shouted as her pen dazzled with a smoldering white light while she raised her hand to catch her pen before twirling around.

"Larissa Power, MAKE-UP" Ran yelled as her pen flickered with a ray of sapphire light while she raised her hand to catch her pen before twirling around.


End file.
